1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for toilets, and more particularly, to a removable bidet accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
The parent application has provided a new bidet accessory for two-piece conventional toilets. However, the use of a sprayer member inherently created leaks after its use and, not infrequently, the leaking water found its way to the floor and rugs typically used in bathrooms. The different conduits and assemblies are within the user's sight making it aesthetically unappealing.